The present invention relates to the field of video monitors. More particularly, the invention relates to a workstation integrating the functions of a flat screen monitor with a refrigerator for cooling and storing products.
Computer workstations incorporate a video monitor with a keyboard and central processing unit. Workstations can be linked to a central processing unit or can comprise an autonomous personal computing unit. The space requirements of workstations devote significant space to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) video monitors, and such monitors typically occupy more desk space than any other workstation component. Computer workstations facilitate business activities, personal recordkeeping, and personal recreation through video games and internet access. Workstation operators sit or stand while manipulating a keyboard or touch screen switches to access and manipulate data transmitted between the video monitor and a processing unit. The keyboard can be integral with or separate from the processing unit.
Significant effort has been devoted to improving the ergonomics and comfort of computer workstations. In particular, design effort has addressed the sizing, screen support, image display resolution, and display quality of video monitors. Workstation operators typically devote long, continuous hours at the workstation. With the exception of modest work breaks, many computer operators spend the entirety of each workday at workstation. The physical and mental demands of continuous workstation operation has led to the development of new technology addressing workstation furniture, lighting, decorations, and accesssories.
Beverage and snack breaks require a temporary abandonment from the workstation so that a visit to a centralized kitchen or vending area can be made. Significant productivity losses occur because the interruption typically leads to office socializing with other employees, randomly interrupting overall work flow at intervals outside of scheduled breaks. In addition to such productivity losses, common area refrigerators present sanitation problems, opportunity for theft or altered products, commingling of food from unknown origins, and other problems.
Many workstation operators are so engrossed in their work that the operators eat and consume beverages to avoid loss in concentration or to avoid loss of internet connection access. To avoid separation from the workstation, workstation operators often stock a portable cooler at the workstation with beverages and perishable food products. Such coolers comprise polystyrene or plastic coolers having an insulated wall, and can be cooled with expendable ice or with refrigeration devices such as "thermoelectric (TEC) units. Beverage coolers are bulky and are not conventionally integrated into workstation furniture design. The cooler door is typically located on the top surface, leading to floor placement at the workstation operator's feet. This location occupies valuable square footage in office design and prevents a tripping hazard.
Another conventional solution for storing perishable products in an office environment is to position a compact vapor compression or absorption type refrigerator at or near the workstation. Such refrigerators discharge heat into the workstation environment and require significant floor space. Because efficiency conscious office designers do not conventionally provide for individual refrigeration units at each workstation, the addition of compact refrigerators typically comprises a design afterthought which leads to inconvenient placement and tripping hazards.
In addition to the difficulties of providing access to refrigerated products, various electronic controls have been developed for personal use in the home and office. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,331 to Anderson et al. (1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,833 to Polkinghorne (1989) disclosed home systems for monitoring and controlling appliance utilization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,148 to Kuehl et al. (1995) disclosed an electronic control mounting system for a refrigerator, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,404;813 to Paddock et al. (1983) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,004 to Midlang et al. (1990) disclosed door mounted electronic refrigerator devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,378 to Haddock (1997) disclosed a digital screen phone terminal, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,775 to Montalbano (1998) also disclosed an interactive interface for a phone video screen. None of these systems provide convenient access between a computer workstation and stored products.
A need exists for an improved system for relocating refrigeration equipment in an environment dominated by a computer workstation. The system should be economic to construct, should be flexible to implement, and should facilitate continuous workstation operation.